dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramón's Lament, Chapter two
Chapter two of Ramón's Lament. Story A few hours later, the Higher-for-Hire family had arrived back in Freeport. Ramón and Kit led the way to Ramon's destroyed home since they were the only ones who knew where it was. Upon arrival, the rest of the pack all gasp at the wrecked Stinson-Model-105-Voyager-utility-plane and what little remained of the house, as well as the gravestones of Ramon's parents. "That's the plane, and his house?" Baloo said, "yeah" Kit answered solemnly, "oh Ramon I am so sorry" Rebecca expressed, Ramon didn't say anything, he didn't have to, "could you give me a moment?" he requested and walks over to the two graves, then kneels, "mom, dad, I just want you to know, I'm gonna be eleven soon, I loved it when you prepped all the birthday-celebrations back then, I'm truly gonna miss all that, and the other stuff we did together: like when we were testing that newly-built plane with you dad, and that bake-off at school with you mom, and when you dressed me up as a mechanic on one Halloween, and the trainer-toolkit you gave me on Christmas dad, I...I'll miss you, rest well" Ramon spoke and weeps, his new family began crying too, though Kit was smiling in pride, he walks over and crouches to Ramon, then hugs him, "you did it Ramon, I may not be a psychologist, but I can see you've finally passed the trial and found closure, I'm proud of you" Kit expressed, "thank you Kit" Ramon replied and nuzzles into Kit, he tried to stop crying but Kit encouraged him to let it out: it was healthier and Ramon obliged. About an hour later Ramon settles down and falls asleep in Kit's arms, who gently cradles him to give him peace, "Lil-britches, you sure know how to make a grown-man cry" Baloo comments looking at Ramon, he Riven and Rebecca were very proud of Kit, "thanks papa-bear" Kit returned, "you've always been so good with children" Rebecca compliments petting Ramon which made him smile, "I know" Kit whispered, "lets go home" he suggested. Later they were flying back to Cape-Suzette. Kit was in the bunk-area sitting on the lower-bed rocking Ramon who continued to snooze. Rebecca walks in from the cockpit to check. "How's he doing?" she asks, "I think he's way better now, it was just what he needed" Kit answered and caressed Ramon, "I'm proud of you Kit: we all knew you could do it" she expressed, "thanks Ms. Cunningham" Kit replies, "oh by the way, could you write down that lullaby of yours, just incase I need it?" he requested, Rebecca smiles, "of course" she acknowledged. Later that night. Ramon would get an unexpected visit from his parents. He finds himself in some black endless void. "Where am I?" he asks, walking and looking around, "Ramon" a voice suddenly calls out, but it was faint, "Ramon" another voice echoed, this one feminine, Ramon however recognized it, "mom!?" he gasps and out of nowhere a pair of ghost-bears show up right in front of Ramon: one was wearing a purple-engineer-suit and looked male, the other was wearing a pinkish-blouse and looked female, Ramon knew who they were: his parents, "mom, dad?" he wept and hugs them, "we're so proud of you Ramon" Ramon's mother expressed, "what for?" Ramon wondered, "for your bravery, saving that pilot, bonding with that teenager, you've finally moved on" Ramon's father prided, "I know, but I still wish you were alive" Ramon mourned, "we'll always be with you, in spirit, and in your heart" Ramon's mother says, "could you do us a favor son?" Ramon's father asked, "anything dad" Ramon replies, "we want you to keep enjoying your life with that Kit Cloudkicker-fellow, he's certainly a nice boy, and a brave one at that" Ramon's father remarks: it was true, Kit would do anything for him; if Ramon was bored Kit would try to entertain him in somehow, if he was sad Kit would cuddle him to insure everything would be alright and attempt to cheer him up, if he was scared Kit would protect him from the evil, if he was sick Kit would nurse him back to health, if he was hurt Kit would try to heal him, if he was dirty Kit would clean him up. All in all, even at sixteen-years-old Kit was being the father Ramon wanted, "I promise" Ramon accepts and gives them one last hug before everything faded. "Ramon, Ramon?" Kit's voice called as Ramon was waking up. He finds himself back in his new home with his pseudo-foster-father. Ramon felt his face and noticed he had been crying in his sleep. "What happened Ramon?" Kit pressed, Ramon smiles, "I, I think my parents' ghosts came to me in my dream" he explains, Kit just stares in pure awe, "really?" he whispered, "I know hard to believe" Ramon jokes, "not really, I've never met a ghost, but Baloo and Rebecca did once, each" Kit clarifies remembering their encounters with William Stansbury and Joe Magee, "what did they say?" Kit asks, "they said to continue enjoying my life with you" Ramon expressed crying again and reached out to Kit for a hug, Kit didn't need to be told twice and happily brings him into a hug, he also smiled at the advice Ramon explained, seems like he's finally moved on now. Kit brings Ramon to his bed and rocks him, also pulling out the paper with Rebecca's lullaby written on, and proceeds to sing it to Ramon, who slept peacefully. Stay tuned for Ramón's Lament, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction